Poison
by VampirMagier515
Summary: He is the substance that causes disturbances in her already turbulent life. She is the toxin injected by several bites on his being. Who poisoned who was indeterminate. A story of how Toga Himiko's life went out-of-phase from villain to hero trainee and how Bakugou Katsuki realized that he couldn't escape those obnoxious things called human relationships.
1. I Always Call You First

**Poison**

 **He is the substance that causes disturbances in her already turbulent life. She is the toxin injected by several bites on his being. Who poisoned who was indeterminate.**

 **A story of how Toga Himiko's life went out-of-phase from villain to hero trainee and how Bakugou Katsuki realized that he couldn't escape those obnoxious things called human relationships.**

 **A/N: Heya, guys! Vampir here. This story takes place after the Hideout Raid Arc and diverges from other villainous Toga incidents thereof. I also modified a few canon information for the sake of convenience so please be warned. These include Toga's quirk being able to copy both the appearance and the quirk of the person, Hatsume transferring into Class 1-A, and each of the dorm rooms having a bathroom of their own.**

 **I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. This is a work of fiction which, to be honest, was a spur of the moment piece I typed during the wee hours of 3 AM. I won't go on saying this is my first fanfic because it really isn't BUT I haven't actually written a story for… uhm, like five years now? So I might be a little rusty but hey, that's what you would expect when you study Engineering. Your inclination to speaking and writing in English sorta drops exponentially (since Tagalog is my primary language, lol) but you'd be able to solve the free space path loss of a microwave communications system even while you're sleeping.**

 **But enough the fuck about me. I hope you guys enjoy the story of this crazy duo and the rest of UA's Class 1-A.**

 **Chapter 1: I Always Call You First**

"Ah, she's here. The fucking traitor."

There was a voice. A sleazy familiar voice whose source seemed very near albeit pitch black darkness masked her view. Chills ran down her spine as she tried to move from her spot but to no avail. Her thoughts were hazy and centered on what was restraining her. _Wait. Am I sitting down? Fuck. My wrists are handcuffed!_ And upon that realization flickered open the lights, wherein a group of familiar faces were staring at her unsightly. It was the bar, that past hideout the pro-heroes have raided. And there sat at the center was Shigaraki Tomura. He looked so fucking pissed.

"Toga. Stupid stupid Toga." At an instant, four of his fingers were already tightly gripping the girl's neck. Toga winced upon the contact.

"You whore! I know you betrayed our squad just so you can fuck with that rude, son of a bitch Bakugou 24/7," he spat menacingly, making the blond girl's eyes widen. _Why am I back here?! I was just at the dorm a while ago!_

Even without Shigaraki using his quirk on her, Toga was already petrified in her seat. "Let me go! Let me go, goddamnit!" she screeched. It surprised her that she only found her voice just now. The other villains simply laughed and one of them pointed at her.

"Hear that? She even swears like the bastard now!" It was Twice who made his signature finger-gun poses followed by a Korean finger-heart gesture. "They must be so in love, kyaa!"

And as if their boss wasn't already a threat, all of the other villains began to close in on their hostage as if her time came to be executed. Shigaraki's grip still didn't falter. Dabi, who was behind her, emitted his blue flames from both his hands and placed them near Toga's sides.

"I've just had dinner but now I'm wondering what a burned bitch would taste like," he taunted as his flames grew bigger. This time, Toga closed her eyes tight and wished for a damn miracle. _Someone help me…! Mom? Dad?! Anyone?!_ This certainly didn't make her assaulter pleased. He closed in his grip with his little finger.

"Traitors like you should rot in he-"

At that split second, the walls of the bar came bursting with a loud booming sound. It surprised everyone and some of the villains got debris that fell on them. Toga couldn't believe it. Was she going to be saved by someone? Is she safe now? Judging from the scene, it looks like her savior was… an explosion.

"Alright, you motherfuckers! Step away from Himiko now or I'll fucking blow your brains out!" her rescuer warned, walking inside the bar through its newly opened door. Toga was very relieved that she was seeing her boyfriend, clad in his hero costume, and wearing his trademark smirk as he was about to save her.

"KACCHAN!" she screamed as the hand on her neck quickly let it go. The one called Kacchan claimed his place beside his restrained Himiko and announced, "That's right. Her prince charming is already here, you assholes!"

At his words, the blond girl's heart couldn't help but swell.

"Kacchan, I love you so much! You saved me! You fucking saved me! Let me get a kiss!" she squirmed in her seat, making her boyfriend face her. He then gave her a heartwarming smile. Bakugou Katsuki fucking smiled. And he was going to inch closer and closer to her lips when he started to speak.

"Himiko…"

"Yes, Kacchan?"

"I think it's about time you STOP YOUR SLEEP-TALKING AND GET THE HELL UP."

With an acute flick on her forehead, the handsome image of Bakugou was replaced with a groggy and annoyed one, looking her straight in the eyes. The comforter was still snuggly covering the both of them except for the blond boy's arm which after being a weapon's handle for forehead flicking was now resting on her back, pulling her closer. The now awake blond girl realized that she was only dreaming a while ago and that she wasn't a hostage or something like that. She widely grinned at the still angry boy and while blushing said, "I dreamt of you, my prince charming Kacchan."

"Fuck prince charming Kacchan in the ass," her lover replied and she received another death glare. But she just couldn't mask her happiness so she let that slide and snuggled closer to Bakugou. She wasn't in that dirty old bar. She was here at UA's dorms, more specifically in her beloved Kacchan's room. Although, they've been sleeping in each other's rooms alternately very frequently that she doesn't remember whose room this was, the smell of Bakugou on the bed and on the comforter gave it away. The said owner of the room could only sigh.

"You know, if you continue sleep-talking like that, I'd actually use you as my alarm," he said as he leaned towards Toga's face to give her a quick peck on the lips. "But alarms don't go off 10 minutes before the time they're supposed to so fucking work on that." His girlfriend puffed out her cheeks.

"I'd be lucky if the Kacchan in my dreams replaces you one day," she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, you're out of damn luck it seems. I ain't gonna be replaced, not even if you use your quirk to become another me, Hon." And with that, Bakugou got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Everyone would agree that the explosive boy was their least favorite person to be stuck with, especially when they would be alone with him. But Toga thought otherwise.

After a lot of drastic changes in her life, she was genuinely at peace whenever she was with him. When she firmly decided to go back home and tell her parents about her being a wanted criminal, she at first received so much scolding. But her mother couldn't bear it any longer and was just relieved that she was safe and that she wanted to turn things around. It wasn't easy. At all. The couple had accompanied her to the police to what she said was a self-surrender. The authorities were baffled as to why a murderer would have an instant change of heart. Oh boy, did she have a lot of explaining to do.

She stated her goals back then, back when she was still on the Shigaraki's side. And how, after running into someone who had a destructive nature as much as she had, she began to question why she was still doing such villainous acts. After one very long day talking in front of some judges and some elders where she repeated herself like a worn-out mixtape, she finally received her sentence.

"Toga Himiko. We have thoroughly reviewed your predicament. You are no doubt a criminal according to the law." _Here we go, Himiko. Just accept it. Be strong._ "But you are still a minor. Of 15 years of age." She blinked in surprise.

"So we have two options for you, young lady. Both would be for a lifetime, unfortunately." She gulped. _Well, look at the bright side. You weren't sentenced to death._ "Option one is to spend the rest of your life in prison. Since you are still a minor, you are to be sent to juvenile prison until you are old enough to be transferred to a regular one. And option two is…"

Both her parents held her hands tightly. Toga looked at their worried but encouraging faces as if they were gonna be there to support her all the way.

"You would have to become a pro-hero by entering a high school specializing in hero training. Your progress would be monitored and you would have to serve the country your whole life. That is all."

And with no hesitation whatsoever, Toga Himiko pledged to become a hero in front of the law.

"Hey, Himiko," Bakugou called out from inside his bathroom, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "If you don't hurry up, I'd shower without you. And you'd have to wait the whole day until you get to see my body again." He smirked as he stood at the bathroom's doorway, wearing only a towel around his waist. This made his girlfriend blush tomato red and get out of the comforter right away.

"Don't start without me, you big meany!"


	2. But You Never Really Pick Up

**A/N:** **Ahh, after two weeks of review and that mock licensure exam, I finally got to write the next chapter. Hooray for me. I'm so proud, self. So anyways, here is chapter 2, dearies. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: But You Never Really Pick Up**

Monday mornings are a drag. They seem to put some extra weight on you because of how unholy of a time you're supposed to wake up. And the idea of going through that for four more times during the week makes you hate the day even more.

"Ahh, fucking sleepy."

Bakugou Katsuki groaned loudly while sitting in front of the dining table. He wasn't a fan of Mondays. He wasn't a fan of 8 AM classes either. And he most certainly wasn't a fan of seeing that damn Deku enter the room with his girlfriend, an exuberant smile plastered on his dotted face. Hell, was he even a fan of something?

"Fucking Deku," he murmured before sipping his roasted rice tea. That was when two plates of curry rice were set down in front of him catching his attention. He looked up to see Toga Himiko grinning widely. She then sat down on the chair next to him.

"Let's eat, Kacchan," she beamed at him. "So your mouth would be so full that you can't swear anymore." She slightly giggled before taking a bite of her breakfast. _Ah, that kinda ticked me off._

"Well," the blond boy began to talk while his mouth was half full with the curry. "I wouldn't be so annoyed right now if someone wasn't begging me to fucking kiss her in her slee—"

Before the boy could finish, his girlfriend blocked him off with a piece of carrot in his mouth. A huge one which took his whole lips' diameter in size. The explosive boy's right eye twitched rapidly. From the other end of the table, their two other classmates had taken notice of the situation and got ready for any damage that Bakugou would commit. Midoriya swore that Toga was the bravest of all 1-A.

"For every 'fuck' is one carrot," the shapeshifter taunted with her chopsticks.

 _One more, Himiko, and I'm fucking you with my carrot._

And as if matters couldn't get worse, in comes the class representative Iida, ever so formally chaperoning his mad-inventor-of-a-girlfriend Hatsume, until he saw Bakugou's unsightly predicament and instantly rushed to his aid. Iida hoisted his classmate up, positioned himself behind him, and wrapped both of his arms around his abdomen. _FUCKING HELL, FOUR EYES!_

"Do not worry any longer, Bakugou! I shall not let you die due to this orange cylindrical vegetable. That would be the most disgraceful death for a hero," he shouted while putting as much pressure as he can on the smaller boy's belly. If Bakugou's quirk allowed him to explode from his back, he would've already done so. This was embarrassing and just so damn infuriating. He could've pushed the carrot out with his tongue if the remaining of his mouth wasn't filled with curry rice. He could've used his hands if Iida wasn't furiously hugging his arms too. _He's fucking doing it wrong, goddamnit!_

It wasn't until he saw Iida's pink-haired girlfriend pulling something out of her bag that Bakugou felt like he was Jesus on his way to Calvary. "Hey, Tenya! This might do the trick," she proudly exclaimed, holding what seemed like a metallic tube with four crane-like mini-arms on its sides, each separated by ninety degrees. With a press of a switch, the tube instantly whirled clockwise at a speed of a thousand rpms that the blond boy tried to escape his classmate's hold. It was no use. An excited Hatsume was already face-to-face with him.

"Say 'aahh,'" she singsonged, pressing another switch which made the mechanical arms open, like this was all just an arcade game for her because she was grinning mischievously. "This baby happens to be for one of my clients. But since you need an extraction so badly, then I guess I'll let you experience it without any charge." Uraraka, who was watching the ordeal more closely now, made the sign of the cross.

With a push of a third switch, the arms began to act like human fingers that were searching for something to hook on. _Is that function even necessary?!_ The arms then latched their hooks on Bakugou's lips, making four corners from their previously round shape. His lips were already very stretched. Then, the whirling tube fired some sort of mini-harpoon from its inside which punctured the carrot. Finally, the tube itself thrust forward and somehow sucked in the poor vegetable before retreating its body and its arms from the blond boy's mouth. Iida, seeing that Bakugou's operation was successful, quickly released him from his embrace.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Mei," Iida was the first to break the silence while adjusting his glasses. "Thank you very much for your help. You displayed more imperative traits of a hero than I have and I am certain Bakugou here feels the same way."

The said explosive boy was back in his seat, finishing the rest of his food while still furious from what just happened. "I'm sure as hell ain't associating with you two in the future." That didn't deter Iida from continuing his speech.

"Although your courageous acts have been witnessed and recognized by a few of our classmates," his hands motioned to the innocent couple and an already bored Toga. "I must recommend that you sterilize the apparatus you are holding right this moment for your client would certainly like it clean."

"Oh, this baby?" Hatsume blinked and pointed to a small valve inside the tube. "It could clean itself very easily. It has a storage for water and it sprays it on itself when I press 'clean.'"

With this explanation, her boyfriend pushed up his glasses again. "I see. By the way, who was your client again, Mei?"

"Some guy at a septic tank pumping service."

 _What the actual fuck?!_

With that, Bakugou got up and grabbed his girlfriend by the collar. "This is all your fucking fault, Himiko! My mouth was penetrated by a septic tank cleaner, you bitch!"

"Hey, hey! How should I know?" the blond girl yelped. But something popped on her mind that made her grin and laugh out loud. To Bakugou, his girl was just so annoying and confusing.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!"

"Because," she pointed at him. "your mouth is already a septic tank from the start, Kacchan!~" she bursted out laughing. At this point, he couldn't take it any longer. His hands started to crackle like small fireworks. He was gonna explode on this little shit. He guessed she wanted more from his explosions with her in the bathroom a while ago. _Shit, that was a sexy thought but she really needs to be punished for now._

"Hey, stop it, Bakugou," someone for fuck's sake just had to intervene. The blond boy raised an eyebrow at the bystander who shouted at him. It was the round face, Uraraka. "Let go of Himiko now. You're being so violent to her!" Midoriya, who was behind her, whispered, "Ochako. Please don't get caught up in this too!"

Toga had stopped laughing when her friend called her boyfriend out. Honestly, she was surprised. Uraraka was one of the people she had a bit of awkwardness with, even though she had been at UA for more than a month now. When she met her for the first time again, this time in the same uniform as her, Toga bowed her head down and quickly apologized for what happened in the training camp. It was something she wouldn't normally do but because they were gonna be in the same class for three more years, she swallowed up all her pride and embarrassment for the sake of getting along.

Uraraka, being one of the kindest students of Class 1-A, responded to her apology with an awkward smile and said, "It's alright, I guess. We're gonna be classmates now so… I hope we'll get along." And with that, Toga recalled, the brown haired girl made an excuse to end their private talk but told her something along the lines of "don't worry." Maybe she was referring to their friendship. Or that she didn't need to worry about the classes she's taking in UA. Toga couldn't quite figure it out.

It wasn't until the rest of the girls in class had approached her and tagged Uraraka and Asui along to give an all-girls' welcome to her one day at the dorms. It had happened in her room as somehow, the girls thought it was only right to invade the new girl's privacy, with Ashido instigating to raid her closet and Hagakure judging her fashion sense, while Yaoyorozu was concerned if there were some furniture, appliance, or other supplies she might need. The sparkle in her eyes back then meant she was up to create some for Toga.

But when they were already lying down comfortably in all the corners of the blond girl's room, it was Uraraka who started some small talk with her. "Hey, Toga," she began. The said girl took notice of how she addressed her and quickly interjected with a smile, "Uhm, you can call me Himiko." _Please don't be creeped out. Please!_

Uraraka reassuringly smiled back and continued, "So, Himiko. Do you workout or exercise?" The shapeshifter blinked at her and pondered. That was when Jirou tossed a pillow at Uraraka's face. "Ochako, you're not seriously bringing up boy talk this early," she laughed. The zero-gravity girl turned a bit red. "This isn't about Deku! This is about us girls being as fit as the guys!" "Yeah, right. We hear you, Ochako." Jirou snickered and the rest followed. Toga couldn't help but feel pressured at what she was gonna say. They were already all so comfortable with each other and here she was, the new girl.

"Hmm… I guess I do?" All the girls were now listening to her. _But I really just train for fighting when I was a villain. You know, how to stab people while doing some awesome parkour._ But there was no way in hell she was gonna say that. She needed to keep them, not creep them.

"I just kinda train my fists and my legs. And also my reflexes. I don't do those muscle building thingies because I honestly don't know how," she attempted to be normal and laughed normally too. But it didn't come out right and she knew she was being awkward. "But I'm willing to learn if you guys teach me," she stammered.

And just like that, the girls' faces brightened up and ideas sprung from here and there. "You can train on my HercuLean Treadmill V3.0! It's a baby you can practice on at my workshop," Hatsume suggested. Toga felt her excitement and smiled but Hagakure whispered in her ear, "She's just gonna use you as a test subject. Run while you can!"

Ashido, who was munching on some anpan, pointed at Hatsume and commented, "Why don't you tell Himiko why you named it after Hercules? Who is Hercules and who rides him almost every night?" And that was the cue for the room to simultaneously let out a "yiiee" and for Hatsume to blush madly. "That's—Well—We can't tell her about that yet!" she stammered. "But," the inventor began, eyes with confidence, "we can tell her about your hunger for 'sweet red bean buns' and how you're good at eating them out, right, Mina?" And the room went wild. _This is… boy talk, huh?_

She had to admit these girls are as crazy as she is. But she was now determined to be their friend, even when it was a little awkward for her and the other two. At the end of their welcome party, they bid their goodbyes with Uraraka and Asui still being a bit reserved but overall friendly nonetheless. It was enough to encourage her to be a part of Class 1-A.

"Alright, I'll let go of her, sheesh!"

A huge impact on her head made Toga snap out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened as the pain struck her head and realized that her dear boyfriend literally let go of her collar and let her fall on the floor. This earned a sharp screech from her and from Uraraka and Hatsume.

Furiously, Uraraka was gonna charge at Bakugou when Midoriya, held onto her arms very tightly. This didn't deter her from shooting a death glare at the unamused blond boy.

"How dare you do that to Himiko?! You're a toxic boyfriend!"

At her words, the explosive boy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _Toxic, huh?_ He then turned to Toga who was already trying to stand up and he quickly helped her get back to her seat. When she was already seated, curry-filled chopsticks were already waiting for her to open her mouth. "Finish your food. You need it for the rest of the morning." Her boyfriend offered to feed her and she silently complied, a bit confused as to the change of his behavior. As she was chewing, Bakugou's hand came up to the back of her head and gently touched it.

"I'm… very sorry, Himiko."

His words and actions caught everyone by surprise.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked with genuine concern and Toga could tell that he was quite ashamed of what he did. His eyes were darting around while he gently massaged her head. "I'm really sorry. Honest," was the last that he said. He suddenly didn't care about the pesky idiots standing by watching them. Maybe the round face was right. Maybe he was becoming a bit toxic to the girl.

"Uhm… guys. I think we should just finish eating and go clean up. The others might go down any minute now and I don't think anyone needs to know about what just happened." It was Midoriya who cleared the scene and decided that the two didn't need more attention than they were already getting. Knowing Bakugou since childhood, he had a feeling that situations like these aren't ones that he would like to remember and talk about in the future. So pretending it didn't happen seems to be the best option.

And as if on queue, people filed into the dining room and the group's awkwardness slowly disappeared. As for Bakugou and Toga, they finished their breakfast quietly while Bakugou's hand rested protectively on Toga's. She looked at him from time to time to wonder if they were still in an awkward situation but all she could read from him was his guilt. So as her boyfriend was standing up to clean his empty plate, he felt a reassuring grip on his hand and turned to look at Toga who had that familiar childish look on her face while she grinned and said,

"We're okay."


End file.
